firefandomcom-20200223-history
Honolulu Fire Department
Department Profile The Honolulu Fire Department (HFD) is comprised of the following units: * 45 Fire Stations * 43 Engine Companies * 7 Quint Companies * 6 Ladder Companies * 2 Tower Companies * 2 Rescue Companies * 5 Battalions 'Apparatus Roster' All tank/pump measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 104 South Beretania Street, Downtown Built 1934 :Engine 1 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#EB-128-01) :Battalion 1 - 'Fire Station 2' - 1610 Makaloa Street, Pawaa :Engine 2 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service (2000/750/40A) :Ladder 2 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#23369-01) :Rescue 1 - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Evolution / SVI heavy rescue (SN#1001) :SAR Boat 1 - 'Fire Station 3' - 1202 Wilder Avenue, Makiki Built 1929 :Engine 3 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#25834-0?) 'Fire Station 4' - 601 North Kuakini Street, Kuakini :Engine 4 - :Ladder 4 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (-/-/101' AerialCat tractor-drawn aerial) (GSO#9255) 'Fire Station 5' - 971 Koko Head Avenue, Kaimuki :Engine 5 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) : Ladder 5 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#24740) 'Fire Station 6' - 1742 North King Street, Kalihi :Engine 6 - 'Fire Station 7' - 381 Kapahulu Avenue, Waikiki :Engine 7 - 2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :Ladder 7 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#23369-02) :Battalion 2 - 'Fire Station 8' - 890 Valkenburgh Street, Mokulele :Engine 8 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#ED-194-06) :Mobile Command Center 1 - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF / SVI mobile command center (SN#406) 'Fire Station 9' (Headquarters & Museum) - 555 Queen Street, Kakaako :Engine 9 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#18424-02) :Tower 9 - 2001 Pierce Quantum (2000/150/100F/85’ rear-mount platform) (SN#12163) :Antique - 1937 Seagrave pumper (1250/150) (SN#88010) :Antique - 1928 Seagrave hose wagon (BP/80) (SN#53840) (Ex-Hose Wagon 1) :Antique - 1924 Seagrave pumper (1000/120) (SN#37600) (Ex-Engine 1) 'Fire Station 10' - 98-1239 Ulune Street, Aiea :Engine 10 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#18424-01) 'Fire Station 11' - 59-719 Kamehameha Highway, Sunset Beach :Engine 11 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service (2000/750/40F) (SN#GSO9267) 'Fire Station 12' - 94-121 Leonui Street, Waipahu :Engine 12 - :Quint 12 - 1997 Pierce Quantum (1500/300/75' rear-mount aerial) (SN#EB-127-01) :Tanker 12 - 2011 International / Pierce 'Fire Station 13' - 56460 Kamehameha Highway, Kahuku :Engine 13 - 'Fire Station 14' - 66-420 Haleiwa Road, Haleiwa :Engine 14 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#25834-0?) :Boat 14 - 'Fire Station 15' - 54-282 Kamehamaha Highway, Hauula Built 2019 :Engine 15 - 2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :Tanker 15 - 2011 International / Pierce 'Fire Station 16' - 640 California Avenue, Wahiawa :Engine 16 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#ED-194-01) :Tanker 16 - 'Fire Station 17' - 45-910 Kamehameha Highway, Kaneohe :Engine 17 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#23098-03) :Ladder 17 - 2017 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (-/-/101' AerialCat tractor-drawn aerial) (GSO#10179 or 10180) :Battalion 3 - :Boat 17 - 'Fire Station 18' - 211 Kuulei Road, Kailua :Engine 18 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#25834-0?) :Quint 18 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/300/75' rear-mount aerial) (SN#ED-192-02) :Boat 18 - 'Fire Station 19' - 45 Kaneohe Bay Drive, Aikahi :Engine 19 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#20033) 'Fire Station 20' - 886 1st Street, Pearl City :Engine 20 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#25834-0?) 'Fire Station 21' - 51-518 Kamehameha Highway, Kaaawa :Engine 21 - 2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :Boat 21 - 'Fire Station 22' - 2850 East Manoa Road, Manoa :Engine 22 - 'Fire Station 23' - 5046 Kalanianaole Highway, Wailupe :Engine 23 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#25834-0?) 'Fire Station 24' - 91-832 Pohakupuna Road, Ewa Beach :Engine 24 - :Quint 24 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1500/300/75' rear-mount aerial) (SN#23086) (Ex-Quint 43) :Boat 24 - 'Fire Station 25' - 115 Wyllie Street, Nuuanu :Engine 25 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#25834-01) 'Fire Station 26' - 85-645 Farrington Highway, Waianae :Engine 26 - 2006 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#17109-01) :Quint 26 - 1997 Pierce Quantum (1500/300/75' rear-mount aerial) (SN#EB-127-02) :Tanker 26 - 2011 International / Pierce 'Fire Station 27' - 41-1301 Kalanianaole Highway, Waimanalo :Engine 27 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service (2000/750/40A) (SN#GSO9270) 'Fire Station 28' - 89-334 Nanakuli Avenue, Nanakuli :Engine 28 - :Tanker 28 - 2011 International / Pierce 'Fire Station 29' - 2424 Date Street, McCully :Engine 29 - :Ladder 29 - 2017 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (-/-/101' AerialCat tractor-drawn aerial) (GSO#10180 or 10179) :Tanker 29 - 'Fire Station 30' - 2835 Ala Ilima Street, Moanalua :Engine 30 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#13013-02) :Quint 30 - :Helo Tender 30 - 2016 International / SVI (500 gal Jet-A) 'Fire Station 31' - 1334 North Nimitz Highway, Kalihi Kai :Engine 31 - 2017 KME Predator Severe Service (2000/750/40F) :Quint 31 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/300/75' rear-mount aerial) (SN#ED-192-01) :Communications Vehicle 1 - 2011 International / SVI :Rescue 2 - :Boat 31 - 'Fire Station 32' - 1861 Kamehameha IV Road, Kalihi Uka :Engine 32 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#ED-194-04) :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator ELFD / SVI heavy rescue 'Fire Station 33' - 113345 Kiwila Street, Palolo :Engine 33 - 'Fire Station 34' - 515 Lunalilo Home Road, Hawaii Kai :Engine 34 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#23098-02) :Quint 34 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1500/300/75' rear-mount aerial) (SN#ED-192-04) :Boat 34 - 'Fire Station 35' - 92-885 Makakilo Drive, Makakilo :Engine 35 - 2000 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#11261-01) 'Fire Station 36' - 95-269 Kipapa Drive, Mililani :Engine 36 - 'Fire Station 37' - 47-304 Waihee Road, Kahaluu :Engine 37 - 'Fire Station 38' - 98-1109 Komo Mai Drive, Waiau :Engine 38 - :Quint 38 - 'Fire Station 39' - 42-510 Kalanianaole Highway, Olomana :Engine 39 - 'Fire Station 40' - 2020 Lauwiliwili Avenue, Kapolei :Engine 40 - 1997 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#EB-128-03) :Tower 40 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (2000/150/100B/85' rear-mount platform) (SN#13112) :Battalion 4- :Boat 40 - 'Fire Station 41' - 95-1990 Meheula Parkway, Mililani Mauka :Engine 41 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service (2000/750/40A) :Rescue 2 - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Evolution / SVI heavy rescue (SN#534) :Battalion 5- :SAR Boat 2 - 'Fire Station 42' - 94-840 Lumiaina Street, Waikele :Engine 42 - 1999 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#ED-192-07) 'Fire Station 43' - 91-1211 Kinoiki Street, Kapolei :Engine 43 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1500/750) (SN#23098-01) :Haz-Mat. Unit 2 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator ELFD / SVI heavy rescue 'Aircraft' - 120 Kapalulu Place, Honolulu International Airport :Air 1 - 1995 McDonnell Douglas MD-500N Helicopter (Registration N5232G) :Air 2 - 1992 McDonnell Douglas MD-500N Helicopter (Registration N52000) 'Training Academy' - 890 Valkenburgh Street Assignment Unknown :2019 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS)http://www.kmefire.com/news/kme-delivers-two-tdas-and-ten-cus :2019 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2019 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2018 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (2000/750/40A/CAFS) :2014 KME Predator Severe Service pumper (2000/750/40A) :2013 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (SN#258340-0?) (Ex-Engine 31) :2011 International / Pierce tanker :2006 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (SN#17109-02) (Ex-Engine 17) :2004 Peterbilt 300 / US Tanker pumper-tanker (500/2000) (SN#5195) (Ex-Tanker 28) :2001 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (SN#12576-02) (Ex-Engine 34) :2000 Pierce Lance 2000 walk-around heavy rescue (SN#10572-02) (Ex-Hazmat 2) :2000 Pierce Lance 2000 walk-around heavy rescue (SN#10572-01) (Ex-Hazmat 1) :2000 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (SN#11261-02) (Ex-Engine 7) :1999 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (SN#ED-194-03) (Ex-Engine 38, ex-Engine 31) :1998 Peterbilt CB300 / Firehorse pumper-tanker (500/1750) (SN#1999) (Ex-Tanker 26) (Sold to Kauai Fire Department) :1997 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (SN#EB-128-04) (Ex-Engine 41) :1997 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/750) (SN#EB-128-02) (Ex-Engine 26) :1993 Seagrave TT-06DH aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#76284) (Ex-Ladder 5) :1993 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#78585) (Ex-Engine 25) :1993 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#78584) (Ex-Engine 6) :1993 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#78583) (Ex-Engine 6) :1992 Seagrave TB-07DH aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#76280) :1992 Seagrave TT-06DH aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#76279) :1992 Seagrave JT-07CD aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#76281) :1992 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#78436) (Ex-Engine 29) :1992 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#78435) (Ex-Engine 4, ex-Engine 18) :1991 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#Z-78356) (Ex-Engine 7, ex-Engine 23) :1991 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#Z-78355) (Ex-Engine 3) :1991 Seagrave JB-50DH pumper (1500/500) (SN#Z-78354) (Ex-Engine 2) :1991 Peterbilt CB300 chassis / 1992 Master Body Works (80 lbs. DC/350 gal Jet-A) (SN#5272) (Ex-Helo Tender 30) :1990 Seagrave JT-07CF aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#Y-76265) (Ex-Ladder 17) :1990 International S2674 / Firehorse pumper-tanker (500/2500) (SN#9008) (Ex-Tanker 28) 'Retired Apparatus' :1995 Ford F-800 / B&Z Brush (100/280/10A) (SN#F131-011-95) (Ex-United States Forest Service) (Ex-Brush 13) :1990 Fireboat Moku Ahi 110' (7500/-) :1989 Seagrave JC-00CD chassis / 1990 Marion rescue body (SN#X-74195) (Ex-Rescue 1) :1989 Seagrave JC-00CD / Marion squad (Ex-Rescue 3) :1989 Seagrave JC-00CD / Marion squad (SN#40136-1) (Ex-Rescue 2) :1989 Seagrave JB-50CJ pumper (1500/500) (SN#X-79988) (Ex-Engine 9) :1989 Seagrave JB-50CF pumper (1500/500) (SN#X-79985) (Ex-Engine 18) :1989 Seagrave JB-50CJ pumper (1500/500) (SN#X-79997) (Ex-Engine 20, ex-Engine 13) :1989 Seagrave JB-50CJ pumper (1500/500) (SN#X-79987) (Ex-Engine 21) :1989 Seagrave JB-50CJ pumper (1500/500) (SN#X-79998) (Ex-Engine 22) :1989 International F2574 / Weld-It pumper-tanker (500/1500) (Ex-Tanker 39R) :1988 Seagrave JT-07CD aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#W-76237) (Ex-Ladder 29) :1988 Seagrave JT-07CD aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#W-76236) (Ex-Ladder 30, ex-Reserve Ladder 1) :1988 Seagrave JT-07CD aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#W-76235) (Ex-Ladder 7) :1988 Seagrave JT-07CD aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#W-76234) (Ex-Ladder 18) :1988 Seagrave HB-50CD pumper (1500/500) (SN#V-79790) (Ex-Engine 24) :1988 Seagrave HB-50CD pumper (1500/500) (SN#V-79787) (Ex-Engine 27) :1988 Seagrave HB-50CD pumper (1500/500) (SN#V-79789) (Ex-Engine 30) :1988 Seagrave HB-50CD pumper (1500/500) (SN#V-79789) (Ex-Engine 31) :1988 International F2574 pumper-tanker (475/1500) (Ex-Tanker 16) :1987 Seagrave HB-50CH pumper (1500/500) (SN#T-79715) (Ex-Engine 19) :1987 Seagrave HB-50CH pumper (1500/500) (SN#T-79704) (Ex-Engine 23) :1987 Seagrave HB-50CH pumper (1500/500) (SN#T-79717) (Ex-Engine 33) :1987 Seagrave HB-50CH pumper (1500/500) (SN#T-79718) (Ex-Engine 34, ex-Engine 37) :1982 Seagrave PB-40DC pumper (1250/500) (SN#P-79310) (Ex-Engine 39) :1982 International S1800 / Westates brush 4x4 (300/85/500) (SN#14473) (Ex-Brush 40) (Ex-California Department of Forestry and Fire Protection) :1981 Seagrave SR aerial (1250/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#M-75336) (Ex-Ladder 40) :1981 Seagrave PB-24068 pumper (1250/500) (SN#M-79144) (Ex-Reserve Engine 10) :1978 Hendrikson 1871 / Superior Fire Apparatus pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 13) :1975 American LaFrance Century (85' Snorkel) (SN#CE-14-4276) (Ex-Snorkel 9) :1972 American LaFrance 1000 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-2912) (Ex-Engine 1) :1972 American LaFrance 1000 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-2913) (Ex-Engine 30) :1972 American LaFrance Pioneer pumper (1250/500) (SN#P-14-3141) (Ex-Reserve Engine 35) :1971 American LaFrance 900 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-24?4) (Ex-Engine 1) :1971 American LaFrance 900 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-2212) (Ex-Engine 33) :1971 American LaFrance 900 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-2211) (Ex-Engine 34) :1971 American LaFrance 900 aerial (1250/300/100' mid-mount) (SN#14-1-2213) (Ex-Ladder 12) :1970 Flxible Bus (Ex-Training Division Bus 1) :1970 American LaFrance 900 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-2210) (Ex-Engine 9) :1969 American LaFrance 900 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-1455) (Ex-Engine 4) :1969 American LaFrance 900 pumper (1250/500) (SN#14-1-1454) (Ex-Engine 23) :1969 Crown CTW pumper-tanker (300/600) (SN#F-1588) (Ex-Tanker 31) :1968 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1540) (Ex-Engine 5) :1968 Crown CATD100 / Maxim aerial (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#F-1539) (Ex-Ladder 1) :1966 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1418) (Ex-Engine 7) :1966 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1479) (Ex-Engine 12) :1966 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1478) (Ex-Engine 18) :1966 Crown CTN125-54 pumper-tanker (300/1500) (SN#F-1421) (Ex-Tanker 15) :1966 Crown CTN125-54 pumper-tanker (300/1500) (SN#F-1422) (Ex-Tanker 28) :1965 Seagrave KT aerial (85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#P-7065) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1965 Seagrave KT aerial (85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#P-7066) (Ex-Ladder 7) :1965 Crown CRT-109 Firecoach squad (SN#F-1382) (Ex-Rescue 1) :1965 Crown CRT-109 Firecoach squad (SN#F-1383) (Ex-Rescue 2) :1965 Crown CTW-30-54 pumper-tanker (300/1500) (SN#F-1378) (Ex-Tanker 34) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1416) (Ex-Engine 2) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1361) (Ex-Engine 6) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1415) (Ex-Engine 8, ex-Training 1) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1419) (Ex-Engine 19) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1362) (Ex-Engine 20) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1420) (Ex-Engine 21) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1363) (Ex-Engine 29) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1417) (Ex-Engine 31) :1965 Crown CP125-109 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1364) (Ex-Engine 32) :1963 Seagrave KT aerial (85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#N-4451) (Ex-Ladder 4) :1963 Seagrave KT aerial (85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#N-4450) (Ex-Ladder 29) :1963 Seagrave KT aerial (85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#N-7370) (Ex-Ladder 31) :1963 Seagrave KB pumper (1250/400) (SN#N-7365) (Ex-Engine 11, ex-Engine 17?) :1963 Seagrave KB pumper (1250/400) (SN#N-7366) (Ex-Engine 16) :1963 Seagrave KB pumper (1250/400) (SN#N-7367) (Ex-Engine 28) :1962 Seagrave KB pumper (1250/400) (SN#M-9330) (Ex-Engine 10) :1962 Crown CP100-59 pumper (1000/400) (SN#F-1267) (Ex-Engine 15) :1962 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1266) (Ex-Engine 22) :1961 International R200 / Crown / Pitman (85' Snorkel) (SN#F-1224) (Ex-Snorkel 1) :1961 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1226) (Ex-Engine 13) :1961 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1239) (Ex-Engine 24) :1961 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1225) (Ex-Engine 25) :1960 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1175) (Ex-Engine 14) :1960 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1176) (Ex-Engine 26) :1960 Crown CP125-93 pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-1177) (Ex-Engine 27) :1958 International A160 Squad (Ex-Spare Rescue) :1958 Seagrave pumper (1250/400 HP) (SN#K-3189) (Ex-Engine 27) (Ex-Reserve Engine 9) :1958 Seagrave High Pressure Unit (1250/400) (SN#K-3189) (Ex-Reserve Engine 9) :1958 Seagrave High Pressure Unit (120/400) (SN#K-3185) (Ex-Reserve Engine 1) :1958 Seagrave High Pressure Unit (1250/400) (SN#K-3188) (Ex-Reserve Engine 2) :1958 Seagrave High Pressure Unit (1250/400) (SN#K-3187) (Ex-Reserve Engine 3) :1958 Seagrave High Pressure Unit (1250/400) (SN#K-3186) (Ex-Reserve Engine 8) :1954 Chevrolet 3800 / John Bean High Pressure Unit (HP/250) :1952 Seagrave pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-8000) (Ex-Reserve Engine 4) :1952 Chevrolet 3800 / John Bean High Pressure Unit (HP/225) (Ex-Engine 15) :1952 Chevrolet 3800 / John Bean High Pressure Unit (HP/225) :1951 83' Fireboat (9000/-) 'Abner T. Longley' :1951 Seagrave 12JT aerial (85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#F-3270) (Ex-Reserve Ladder 1) :1950 Seagrave pumper (1250/400) (SN#E-9200) (Ex-Reserve Engine 5) :1950 Seagrave pumper (1250/400) (SN#F-2385) (Ex-Reserve Engine 6) :1950 Seagrave pumper (1250/400) (Ex-Reserve Engine 10) :1949 Seagrave 66E City Service (300/150) (SN#E-1890) (Ex-Reserve Ladder 2) :1942 Mack LS pumper (1250/400) (Sold to Kauai Fire Department) :1942 Mack LS pumper (1250/400) (Sold to Kauai Fire Department) :1942 Mack LS pumper (1250/400) (Ex-Engine 27) (Sold to Kauai Fire Department) :1942 GMC Power Unit :1941 Seagrave pumper (1250/150) (SN#A-9995) (Ex-Foam 1) :1930 Seagrave hose wagon (BP/80) (SN#61270) (Ex-Hose Wagon 2) References External Links *Honolulu Fire Department Station Map Category:Honolulu County Category:Hawaii departments operating KME apparatus Category:Hawaii departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Hawaii departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Hawaii departments operating US Tanker apparatus Category:Hawaii departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Crown apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Westates apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior Fire apparatus